Like A Surgeon
by Abby'n'Mgeek1255
Summary: while sitting in a lecture from teddy and Miranda bailey with her friends, Annabel starts to zone out and has the craziest day dream. Singing.


**Author's Note:** Hi Fanfiction world and it's amazing Reader's. This is my Seconed Grey's Anatomy Story. This Story Is A Music Story called " Like A Surgeon". I came up with these lyrics along time ago to the tune of the song ' Like a virgon', and i decided to put it into a Grey's Anatomy story and thats what i have done. The Characters in this story besides " Dr Miranda Bailey and Dr Teddy Altman" are original characters and their parents are surgeons at Seattle Grace Hospital.

Hope you all enjoy this story

**Love Always**

**Abby'n'Mgeek1255**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

**LIKE A SURGEON**

It was a wintry day in Seattle, rain poured outside the grounds at Seattle Grace Hospital and inside the hospital it was busy, nurses running around after patients, doctors attending their latest surgeries. Everyone was everywhere.

Annabel Amelia shepherd- Grey, Carly Louise Montgomery-Sloan, Sophia Jayde Robbins, Josh Jeremy Maxwell and Justin Adam Thorn were following their year of interns all heading into the lecture theatre. As they walked in they saw a rush of interns all getting to their seats and talking to one another.

Down at the front of the stage Dr Teddy Altman and Dr Miranda Bailey stood in front of a lecture and projector screen. They also stood alongside Chief Webber.

The five group of friends found a bunch of seats at the back of the auditorium, making their way to them seats.

"This sucks!" Justin said as they climbed their way to the empty seats and sat down.

"What does?" Sophia asked her friend.

"This " Justin said getting more arbitrated by the situation as he motioned his hands and arms around the room.

"Wow somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Carly said with the charming Sloan smile. She had defiantly had marks smile and his humour.

"Shut up Carly" Justin snapped back at her.

Carly just poked out her tongue at her friend.

"What Justin meant to say was that while we're stuck in a stupid, pointless and boring lecture, our parents are in surgeries "Annabel said as she looked across at her friends.

"Surgeries that we could be getting our hands in on" Carly added after her best friend.

"come on guys, it won't be that bad?" Sophia told them all looking on the bright side of things.

"This coming from the girl who has spent the last couple of days with one of her mums in Ped's with children "Josh replayed.

"Maybe..." Sophia replied just as Chief Webber walked over to the lectern and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

The auditorium went silent as all eyes were on the chief and the stage.

"Good Morning everyone, and welcome. For the next couple of hours you will be answering questions and learning new things that will help you while you undertake your intern ship here at Seattle Grace. I would like you to give your full attention to Dr. Bailey and Dr. Altman who will be running this morning" Dr Webber said as he stepped aside and Teddy and Miranda stepped up to the Lectern.

"Thank you Dr Webber, Good morning and welcome to our Back to basics lecture" Teddy told them.

"Back to basics lecture, isn't this kind of like a skills lab?" Justin asked.

"This is a bit different to a skills lab" Dr Altman told them.

"Different how?" an intern named Maddie asked the two doctors.

"We'll with this you will be learning and answering questions where as in the skills lab you showed us what you could do. We all know what you are all capable of but do you really know the general basics? "Dr Bailey told the interns.

Everyone nodded their heads understanding what today was all about.

"So let's get started..." Dr Altman told them as they she showed a slide on the projector screen.

"can anyone tell us what the steps to asses a major trauma?" Dr Altman asked them all.

Hands went flying up everywhere around the room, Annabel sat there and watched as their hands went up. She watched as Bailey and Teddy both chose someone and watched as that intern started to answer the question.

"We'll the first thing that you should do is to take deep breath and stay calm. "One of the interns said.

Teddy and Miranda both started to nod their heads in agreement as the intern went on.

"then you should assess major injuries such as if there's a break, massive bleeding..." the intern went on.

"Argh this is going to be one very long day "Annabel complained as she sunk lower and lower into her seat.

She started to find a more comfy table position in her seat and as she looked at the stage and at Bailey and Teddy down on the stage, she started to zone out. Her mind drifted away from the lecture into something well very different.

DAY DREAM

Annabel started to walk through the doors of the hospital and as she did, she started to sing.

_"I made it through the hospital_  
_some who I made it through,_  
_didn't know where I ended up until I found you."_

_" I was beat, Badly_  
_I'd been in school, for about 8 years_  
_But then you came my way, yeah you came my way,_  
_Down the road of my choice"_ Annabel sang walking through Seattle grace.

As she sang the next part it was like she was looking into the different surgeries.

_" Like a surgeon, cut for the very first time,_  
_Like a surgeon, when you cut, next to mine"_

_" got given Anatomy, yeah I watched Grey's Anatomy,_  
_Been saving it all for you, cause only it can last"_

_" It's so fine, and it's mine,_  
_Get paid heaps, become a millionaire,_  
_Work at a Hospital, yeah I work at a Hospital,_  
_Somewhere I belong,"_ Annabel sang as she walked through the corridors passing her friends and Uncles and Aunties along the way.

_"Like a surgeon, cut for the very first time,_  
_like a surgeon, when you cut, next to mine_

_Like a Surgeon._

"Annabel, ANNABEL" Carly said waving her hand in front of Annabel's face. She had just been asked a question because Bailey and Teddy could see that Annabel didn't seem to be concentrating.

"ANNABEL!" Sophia called out to her friend.

Just then Annabel snapped out of her day dreaming state.

"What?" she asked a bit dazzled.

"Dr Altman just asked you a question" Justin whispered to Annabel looking at the not very happy attending's standing on the stage.

"I'm sorry what was the question?" Annabel said as she now sat up in her chair from her slouched position.

"I asked you what are the two ways that you can take out a patient's appendix." Teddy asked her.

Annabel cleared her throat as she sat up straighter in her seat.

"Umm that would be by an "Appendectomy". There are two ways to do an Appendectomy, the first is where you umm... Where you do a laparoscopic musing which is where I use a camera with a minimal incision site,

And Ummmmm...The other way is called "Open" which is where the incision site is much larger in your right lower abdomen." Annabel said trying to get herself out of her daze.

"And when Annabel is an open appendectomy performed?" Teddy added with a serious voice of hers.

"Umm an open appendectomy is only done when the surgeon is not sure the appendix is the problem of cause. This way they can look and feel around for other causes for your different symptoms that you have" Annabel added.

Teddy nodded her head and turned back around to look at the screen.

" concentrate" Dr bailey told her in her annoyed bailey sort of tone, before joining teddy facing the projector screen and started to continue.

(Yep, bailey and teddy won't very happy with her and after this, bailey possibly wanted to talk to her about it too. Yep she was defiantly screwed) she thought just as she realized that everyone of the other interns were watching her.

"Great" she complained with a small sigh as she leaned on the armrest and placed her head in one of her hands that was resting on the armrest.

The other interns now all turned around and re directed their concentration back to Dr Altman and Dr Bailey.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hope that you all enjoyed this story and can't wait to hear what you all think by reviewing or private messageing me.**

**Love Always**

**Abby'n'Mgeek1255**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
